


【Good Omens】Waiting for You

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 30 sentences to say love you, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 其实本来不打算发过来，考虑到版权什么的问题，毕竟是LOFTER最近#文手试炼场 的活动用文。但现在LOFTER出了这档子事儿，搬就搬了。是#文手试炼场 第三期的主题：用30句话说我爱你
Relationships: Crowley & Aziraphale
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】Waiting for You

·

说真的，我实在搞不懂你为什么那么执着于要变成一个人类。

你说，天使是不懂爱的，空谈的大爱只是伪善；而你，想要知道爱是什么。

你曾经问我，身为一个恶魔是否能更懂得人世间的喜怒哀乐，毕竟人类最常因为这样的东西而和地狱进行交易。

那时的我摇摇头，说我哪知道那么复杂的东西。

其实，就算是现在，我也不懂人类的情感是为何，不懂你问我是为何。

我也不懂我为什么要忍着进教堂的苦痛几十年如一日地帮你拭去十字架上的尘土。

我意识到那应该是源于你口中叫爱的那个东西，可无奈恶魔天生就与这东西无缘。

我也与你无缘。

尽管是你瞒的我，但我还是会怪罪自己没能在你自己提出变成人类历练的时候拦下你。

那样的话，我们那一如既往的好日子就不会有尽头：还能时不时去利兹蹭饭，去大英博物馆偷着看档案室里的古籍；还能毫无顾忌地谈天说地，从伊甸园谈到克苏鲁；还能常常去看看亚当和安娜丝玛。

不似现在，他们连亚茨拉斐尔是谁都不曾记得。

你也不会与我形同陌路，只把我当成书店的一个怪异常客。

我也不会在酗了好几年的酒之后才回过神来，租下了你书店旁边的铺子，开了家花店，陪你一起变老。

但我终究是不老不死的，皱纹、白发、佝偻起的背脊，那都是假的，你知道的，我最擅长了。

可时光在你身上刻下的印记，那都是真的，而我也将执拗地看上一轮两轮三轮。

我没去问你天堂的同事和上司你要在人间待多久，是到你明白了，还是造物主觉得你明白了，还是……我明白了。

我怕等不起那么长的时间人类就又要开始作大死；而那时，就只有我一个人，连带上你的份儿，照看他们了。

我也许没办法像我们两个在一起时那样做的那么好，请原谅我。

生、老、病、死，忧悲恼，怨憎会，爱别离，求不得。

我曾经不懂，生老病死皆为天命，为何在东方被列入人间"八苦"的一半。

我现在稍微懂一些了。

被留下的总是最倒霉的，他得肩负起对前人所有的思念与……爱。

我希望自己对于爱的理解没错，使用的语境也没错，尽管我更希望你从坟地里爬出来敲我的脑袋说我用词不当。

毕竟已经几十年了，你的灵魂已经不在天上也不在地上几十年了。

人间都大变样了，再不回来这人间你这个连智能手机都用不转的家伙可都要不认识了。

我找不到你的转世，所以我等在这里，等在圣保罗这里，也把你埋在这里。

你是天使，每一世的你都一定会来伦敦最大的教堂看看的，我这么坚信着。

"克罗利神父，今天的受洗者到了！"

"知道了，这就来。"

别担心，这不是地狱的业绩，我保证。

·

—— END ——

·


End file.
